Detroit City Police Department
Detroit City Police Department (DCPD) or Detroit Police Department (DPD) is a law enforcement organization in Detroit in Detroit: Become Human. Its main office is the DPD Central Station. History In the 2020s, it formed the Red Ice Task Force to combat the drug Red Ice. In 2031, the state of Michigan introduced police androids into its law enforcement. The department uses the male PC200 and female PM700 models, and they are used for minor patrolling, guarding or observational tasks. They also utilize drones to patrol areas and alert officers about criminal activity. In 2038, a series of cases involving deviant androids have occurred. CyberLife sent a prototype detective android, RK800 "Connor", to assist in the investigation. Personnel *Captain Jeffrey Fowler *Lieutenant Hank Anderson *Detective Ben Collins *Detective Gavin Reed *SWAT Captain Allen *Officer Brown *Officer Tina Chen #5195 *Officer Robert Lewis #1082 *Officer Antony Deckart (Deceased) *Officer Chris Miller #3141 *Officer Person #5195 *Officer Wilson *Officer M. Wilson #2677 *Police Officer #0147 (Female officer seen in 'Broken' and reporting officer of Markus' case report) *Police Officer #0617 (Midnight Train; plus different minor cops with same number) *Police Officer #1003 (Female officer seen in 'Last Chance, Connor') *Police Officer #5125 ('Shades of Color'; Another cop with same number that opens fire on Markus in ‘Broken’ and another cop with the same badge number is seen as Miller's partner ) *Police Officer #3615 *Police Officer #3728 (Freedom March) *Riot Police Officer (Freedom March) *Androids: police androids PC200 and PM700, receptionists ST300. *Connor (Sent by CyberLife to assist police investigators on deviant android cases) Mentioned personnel: *Police Officer #1379 *Police Officer #3728 *Police Officer #4703 *Police Officer #4761 *Police Officer #9401 *Police Officer #9704 Police units * Red Ice Task Force * Detroit SWAT unit * Android unit * Riot unit *Homicide unit * CSI unit * Drone unit * Patrol unit Stations * DPD Central Station Gallery Police officer extras gallery female chen.png|Extras Gallery "Police Officer" variation (Tina Chen). Police officer extras gallery female person.png|Extras Gallery "Police Officer" variation (Officer Person). Police officer extras gallery male black fat.png|Extras Gallery "Police Officer" variation (Robert Lewis). Police officer extras gallery male fat brown.png|Extras Gallery "Police Officer" variation (Police Officer 3615). PC200 android_Gallery_DBH.png|Extras Gallery "Android - Police Officer" variation PC200. PM700 Androd_Gallery_DBH.png|Extras Gallery "Android - Police Officer" variation PM700. CSI officer extras gallery 1.png|Extras Gallery "CSI Officer". Swat extras gallery 1.png|Extras Gallery "SWAT" variation. Swat extras gallery 2.png|Extras Gallery "SWAT" variation. Detroit Badge_DBH.png|A police officer badge Capitol Park_Police Car.png|A police car in "Capitol Park" Law and security enforcement Drone DBH.png|Police Drone Police officer 5125 SoC DBH.png|A human police officer (#5125). Police officer 3728 freedom march DBH.jpg|Officer (#3728) in "Freedom March" Riot Police Unit Freedom March Detroit.jpg|Riot police in "Freedom March" Two Detroit Police officers in Broken.jpg|Two police officers in "Broken" CSI Police Artwork.jpg|Concept art, CSI Detroit Swat Artwork.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Detroit Police Officers.jpg|Concept art Detroit SWAT ARTWORK 2.jpg|Concept art Detroit Swat Artwork 3.jpg|Concept art Detroit Swat gear Artwork.jpg|Concept art Detroit Police Officer Artwork.jpg|Concept art by Florent Auguy. Detroit Police Officer Human Artwork.jpg|Concept art by Florent Auguy. Android Cop artwork.jpg|Concept art of android cop by Mikael Leger. Police Android with raincoat.jpg|PC200 android with raincoat (in "Partners") References ru:Департамент полиции Детройта Category:Organizations Category:Detroit Police Department